


The Casualties of War

by SleepyBoiAizawa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (kinda? I guess?), Implied FinnRey - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Poe's pov, Possible ReyPoe, Rey and Poe meet finally, Stormpilot, stormjedipilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBoiAizawa/pseuds/SleepyBoiAizawa
Summary: After Starkiller Base gets blown up, Poe is faced with one of his worst fears - the man he cares for is gravely injured. This details the events immediately after Starkiller Base gets blown up but before Rey leaves to find Luke. This also tells a different story of how Rey and Poe meet for the first time - because canon has been failing me pretty much.





	The Casualties of War

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by my friend Xeylah on Tumblr! I hope you guys enjoy! This is the first fanfic I've written in years and the first one I'm actually publishing somewhere I believe. Hopefully it's not awful, haha. Oh and I know that I meddled with canon a little - I just thought it was more natural for Rey and Poe to interact even slightly earlier than they did in TLJ. It's kinda short, I don't think I'll commit to giant fic series for a while yet. But anyway, I've rambled long enough! Thanks for reading and enjoy!!! :)

Poe sighed with relief as they jumped into hyperspace. They did it. They destroyed starkiller base. The fight wasn’t over yet, of course, not by any means. But at least their circumstances weren’t as dire as they were before. He handed controls to BB-8 and relaxed in his seat. He looked out of the cockpit, and saw the his fellow squad mates and the millenium falcon gliding beside them. He tried hailing them. 

“General Solo, was your mission a success?” he asked, with a big smile on his face. The man he really wanted to talk to wasn’t the General, obviously, but he couldn’t just immediately ask for Finn, he wasn’t a fool. Unfortunately, no response came. 

It’s fine, he thought, the Falcon might not be equipped to communicate through hyperspace. Nothing to worry about. But he still wanted to at least try again.

“BB-8, can you patch me through, buddy? Boost our signal maybe? Can you hail them at all?” BB-8 gave a few acknowledging beeps and got to work. Poe waited for the go-ahead from BB-8, and tried again.

“General Solo, can you hear me? General Solo!” This time, a response. But not the one he expected. A deep, woeful Wookie roar came in response. The response caused chills to run down Poe’s spine. The phrase “I have a bad feeling about this” ran briefly through his thoughts before he set it aside. It’s fine. It has to be.

“Chewie, where is the general?” The roar of reply was angrier this time, causing panic to set in. What could have happened to Han Solo? 

“Chewie, is there anyone that can explain the situation? Where is Finn? Was the mission a success?” A few more sad groans came in response. Something was very wrong. What happened? Poe’s mind raced. All the worst case scenarios raced through his thoughts. Did they have enough time to get back to the falcon? Did they sacrifice themselves blowing up an opening for Poe’s team? Was their mission a complete failure? 

An alert on his screen indicated that they were about to come out of hyperspace. He braced himself and made final preparations as they all descended to D’Qar. He mentally braced himself for the worst as he landed his X-wing as gently as possible. He immediately opened the cockpit and ignored all the personnel rushing toward him and the other crew members as he jumped out and sprinted to the just-landed Falcon. As he got close, the landing ramp descended, and he saw a strong-looking, worried girl emerge with Chewbacca, and in between them, with bandages running all along his torso (more than likely, a quick patch-up job by the girl, was the immediate thought that ran across his mind) was Finn. 

Snapping back into it, Poe immediately ran for the closest rebel to him, snatched their communicator, and yelled “We need a medical crew! Bay 12! Bring a stretcher! NOW!!!!” and with that, he ran immediately back to Finn. 

“I-is he alive?” were the first words our of his mouth as soon as he got there, giving the girl a pleading look. 

“I-I think so.” She answered, wiping away tears. “He’s breathing at least, I tried my best I-” she stopped as she saw the medical crew run toward them. Poe watched as they quickly snatched Finn up and dragged him away. Then he turned to her again, giving a small, reassuring smile. 

“You did what you could. If not for you I don’t know what… Thank you.” she visibly relaxed at his words. “I’m Poe by the way. Poe Dameron.” 

“Nice to finally meet you, Poe Dameron.” she responded “BB-8 has told me a lot about you!” she gave a small laugh through her tears as BB-8 rolled up and bumped Poe a few times to indicate that she was a good friend of his.

General Leia approached, and Rey went immediately to hug her. Poe looked to where they were carrying away Finn and followed after them. 

 

Hours passed by while he waited outside the operating room. They were adamant that no one enter for a while, which irritated Poe greatly initially, but the General made a solid point as to why he should wait while he debriefed her on what happened. Finn’s condition was serious and they had a lot of other pressing matters at hand as well. He sat next to Rey, who, despite showing all signs of exhaustion from the ordeal she just experienced, refused to sleep or do anything until she saw Finn. Poe agreed with her sentiment. The wait for the fate of someone he cared for was excruciating. 

The door opened. Poe and Rey jumped up almost simultaneously.

“How is he? Is he alright?” They asked the medical droid as he exited the room.

“He’s quite alive. He’s expected to recover fully. But he needs not be disturbed.” And with that the droid went back inside. The doors closed with a hiss and did not open for a while. Eventually Leia came down to yell at them for not getting any rest. Poe reluctantly went to his quarters.

He hardly slept. While exhausted, he couldn’t find it in him to not think about Finn. He was just starting to get to know the man that radiated with so much kindness and light. When he awoke his first instinct was to tear down to the medbay to check on Finn. As he got there, he found Rey, quickly rushing out of the medbay with a single bag and her bowstaff. He nodded at her, but she didn’t notice him. Her thoughts were probably preoccupied with her current mission of finding Luke, he thought, and walked over to Finn’s immobile body.

“Finn, buddy.” He managed to say, his voice cracking slightly. It was hard seeing him like this, and for the first time in a long time, Poe was truly afraid of losing someone. Losing Finn. Not to say that he hasn’t lost people he cared about, but for some reason the prospect of it being FINN was what hit him the hardest.

“Finn, I’m gonna need you to come back, ok? Please.” He gave Finn’s hand a slight squeeze and bent over and kissed him on his forehead. As he left the medbay to start preparations for evacuation, he took one last look at the figure. 

“May the force be with you” he whispered, as a single tear slid down his cheek. In that moment, that one phrase contained all of Poe’s hopes and desires, all of them targeted at Finn.


End file.
